The Fade's Eyes
by WillowRDC.S
Summary: Aianha, a young mage of Kinloch Hold (Calenhad Circle Tower of Magi in Ferelden), discovers secret abilities that she could have never think of. Her magical talents are connected too dangerously with the Fade, a power other mages are known for, but not at her own level. Templars starts suspecting her, but one in particular has set his eyes on her; Knight Cullen.


Prologue

Aianha Blair was born in 9:13 in the petite village of Lothering, a town that aroses on a crossroads of the well-known Imperial Highway. Already, the villagers would rumor that she was trouble. Her green electric gaze made anyone who didn't personally know her speculate about her real intentions and certain Inn's tales were circulating in each humble wooden cabin that made Lothering's population think that the feared and respected Fade was linked to her in a way that was more close than any other dreaming human being of Thedas. It is petty to mention that her family was deeply concerned about the reputation the little one was having as such a young age. Her two brothers and three sisters would also be prosecuted, even though their eyes were all a deep blue color. However, it wasn't before her eleventh birthday that the dreams started.

The first dream she could ever remembered and that deeply marked her childhood at the time was of a dark but somehow reassuring tower going up high in a starry night sky. A forest would be right beside where she was located and she could see the coast of a lake or a river - she couldn't exactly tell, as Lothering was not exactly a maritime village. A purple mist could be seen afloat the lake and the coast and from that mist came strange creatures and elves that got a hold of both of her hands before helping her walk through a white luminescent circle. As the light got stronger, the elves and the forrest all around her disappeared, and all she could see was that dark tower growing taller before waking up in her little room between her oldest brother and her oldest sister.

Following that strange but comfortable dream, the nightmares followed. Blood, war, demons and darkspawns were her companions in what the people of Thedas called ''The Fade'' or, at the very least, the dream state of the Fade - that spirit world connected to the living world, forever intertwined. She would scream during the night, not knowing where she was anymore and her parents would barged into the room to try and help her out. They deeply loved her, but they at that moment they knew, they couldn't keep her with them. She would otherwise be an Apostate. Her father went to Lothering's Chantry one day and contacted the Revered Mother to speak about the little one's situation. Both knew that Aianha belonged from now on to the Circle of Magi of Ferelden and that she had to be escorted to the Docks of Calenhad in haste. After three days of constant preparations and goodbyes, Aianha was ready to follow the Templars that were supposed to escort her and others from other regions to Kinloch Hold – the Lake Calenhad Circle Tower. She knew her parents loved her, even though she felt abandonned by her family. She wanted to stay and see her brothers and sisters grow alongside of her, but she also knew that she represented a danger to them if she didn't follow along the others at the Tower. That's why she did it for her family and their safety. Following along the Templars and herself was a boy and a girl. The girl seemed fragile and wouldn't talk to her, but the boy had the same green electric eyes that she had and so, they got really close in a short period of time. His name was Marcus Thévenet; he was a twelve years old boy that was pretty tall for his age. She couldn't help but feel safe around him. She knew they would stay real close in the future.

Once the travelling was over, they finally arrived at Calenhad's Docks where merchants and trades were taking place. However, there weren't lots of traders and soon, the children realized how isolated that place felt. Aianha however felt that she could recognized the place as she'd remembered the forrest, the lake... and the ever growing Tower – her new home.


End file.
